Amada Flor - Relato de Bella
by Zafiro21
Summary: Un pequeño relato en donde bella aprenderá una hermosa y valiosa lección de parte de la naturaleza. Derechos de Autor de la Imagen: Una pequeña flor Copyright tOrange.biz If you are using our images you agree to denote the authorship of tOrange.biz. The use of hyperlink is obligatory for web sites.


_**Amada Flor**_

Yacías feliz, hermosa en ese pequeño prado rodeado de algunas hojas marchitas, pequeños charcos de lodo formados quizás por las extenuantes lluvias de abril, y la apenas perceptible grama descuidada por el tiempo y el aire contaminado, allí en ese pequeño espacio albergaban tus recuerdos a la deriva del viento, la insolación y las muchas otras cosas a tu alrededor ¿Cómo algo tan admirado podría vivir allí? Era la pregunta sin respuesta que reposaba en varios de los transeúntes que pasaban por allí, la lógica por otro lado respondería que la vida ofrece muchos caminos inesperados y abre otros inciertos ese era uno de los tantos escogidos. Entre tantas cuestiones una nueva pregunta revoloteaba curiosa ¿Qué te mantenía aferrada allí, a ese desolado lugar?, la respuesta llego con la brisa fría y sublime de la mañana, habías estado allí toda tu vida albergando una esperanza, la esperanza aferrada a que alguien te viera allí, preciosa, radiante y fueran a tu búsqueda como un coleccionista recolectando singulares bellezas.

Anhelabas y deseabas que alguien más por amor que compasión se abalanzaran en medio de ese mar de putrefacción y te arrancaran sutilmente de las raíces de tu nacimiento para mostrarte lo que se escondía tras el manto oscuro que te acunaba.

Al día siguiente en medio de una mañana fría la euforia te consumía, una chica pequeña de finos y largos cabellos castaños y ojos castaños - aunque opacados por las lagrimas que salían ferozmente de ellos – traspasaba la barrera que te protegía, inmediatamente al llegar a ti sus lagrimas se detuvieron eras su salvadora, era la luz que necesitaba en ese momento cuando todo lo creía perdido, allí comenzó a escarbar hasta mostrar a la luz tus delicadas raíces y tomándote como a un bebe en brazos se marcho de allí.

Tu sonrisa no se apagaba, al llegar a su casa te coloco sobre la gruesa mesa de madera decorada con algo que caiga en color claro, no distinguías muy bien que era, ella camino un poco hacia un pequeño estante en donde saco un fino y alto recipiente, lo lleno de algo parecido al lodo, liquido, pero este era incoloro totalmente transparente como las gotas que te mojaban en diversas noches, te coloco allí, tus raíces al hacer contacto con ella lograron que te estremecieras sin embargo fue fácil adaptarte.

Los rayos del sol embestían tu rostro desde una especie de cristal gigante que se encontraba a un costado de gran mesa en dónde estabas, habrían pasado dos o tres días quizás cuando comenzabas a notarte cansada, tu rostro cabizbajo y tus hojas cambiantes de color demostraban que algo malo pasaba, de nuevo el agua del recipiente fue cambiado como lo hacía de forma habitual pero no hubo mejorías al contrario con las horas empeorabas.

A la mañana siguiente la pequeña observaba perpleja lo que se encontraba en la mesa, aquella flor en tono rojo oscurecido casi negro con algunos pétalos desparramados por la mesa. Su corazón se estrujo sintiendo un dolor punzante que la ahogaba mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos agrandados, aquella flor que había adornado hermosamente sus días había muerto.

En medio de aquello la chica temblorosa tomo la rosa y los pétalos regados, y con una pequeña pala se encamino hacia la puerta del jardín, comenzó a cavar haciendo un hoyuelo no muy profundo y depositando los restos de la flor se detuvo a pensar en el error que había cometido al creer que la flor era su salvadora cuando realmente estaba acabando con su vida.

Realmente le había quitado el privilegio a la madre naturaleza de seguir acunando ese tesoro, esa flor que con solo mirarle emanaba felicidad y serenidad, demostrando a los humanos que en aunque nacemos en medio de adversidades aun se puede florecer y ser digno de respeto y admiración, algo que pocos se detienen a pensar.

La flor ya no sería la misma, y yo debía tragar grueso, reflexionar y aprender acerca de mis actos porque yo era la causa fehaciente de la muerte de mi amada flor.

Al pasar el tiempo la monotonía de la vida no ha cambiado, pero mi lección fue aprendida y aunque en aquel lugar nunca más hubo vida siempre me detenía a admirarle como si viera un hermoso paisaje.

Al regresar, una mañana como cualquiera en la puerta del jardín se asomaba un pequeño pimpollo, sonriendo regrese adentro porque esta vez no dejaría que su vida terminara.

* * *

Derechos de Autor de la Imagen: Una pequeña flor Copyright If you are using our images you agree to denote the authorship of .  
The use of hyperlink .biz is obligatory for web sites.


End file.
